


Some Sunny Day | KarlNap Pirate/Kingdom AU

by cobblebops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, El Rapids is a pirate ship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Pet Names, Quackity is the supportive best friend tm, Quackity's real name is used, Real names are used, Sapnap and Karl met at a masquerade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc in general, Written in Class, actually they all kinda do, dadschlatt mentioned, i actually am writing this in class, i hate writing him, lots of yearning, minx is also tubbos mom, minx is schlatts implied ex, not a very big part of the story until later on, quackity has trauma, quackity is now tubbos parent, schlatts dead sorry, tommys a dirty crime boy, wooo lads on tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblebops/pseuds/cobblebops
Summary: (If any of the CC's say they're uncomfortable with this fic or anything similar, let me know and it'll be taken down.)"When I'm back, we'll get married okay? I know the king, we can make it a big wedding. It'll be perfect, I promise.""You promise now do you? I can't argue with that."You kept your promise. It took a little less than a year but every letter signed with "yours, Nick." made it all worth it.-Updates are going to be slow, I'm in school and I don't always have motivation to write. Just check once a week or so and you'll probably find an update. I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies, this is my first time commiting to a story.Inspiration credit goes to naps.ping on InstagramCalling the Dream SMP "Essempee" credit goes to No_one_you_know on here (their fic "this world is not made for you")The title is a reference to the song "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. I

_“I’ll see you in a month, Jacobs.”_

_“A month is too long, I want to be here forever.”_

_“You’ve gotten this far without me.”_

-

“Karl. Karl Jacobs, Earth to Karl Jacobs.”

Everything felt loud all of a sudden as I fixed my eyes back on the ocean. I hadn’t noticed the setting sun until then.

“Oh,” I turned around to face the man hovering over me, waving a hand just in front of my face. “Alex, hey.” I respond in an attempt to sound normal.

He smiles, shaking his head as he lets out a dramatic sigh.

“You’ve been zoning out for almost half an hour, you’re supposed to be navigating.”

I look around and examine my surroundings. “Everything’s on the right track. We’re still going northeast.” I stand up and feel my legs almost collapse below me from how long I’d been sitting in the same position. I felt a tang of guilt for zoning out while working and it was honestly a miracle nothing was messed up.

“What were you even thinking about for that long?” He asks, wiping some dirt off my knee.

“A few different things.” I fixed my shirt and smiled at him, trying to seem reassuring. I honestly didn’t want him to push anything.

“As in?” He led me into the kitchen where water had been boiling. I assumed he had been making pasta again.

We were on the way to get more food from our supplier in London. We'd go to London, then come back to Essempee for winter. We don’t have any houses there, we live on the ship really, but when we’re there we stay as guests in the king’s castle.

“Just,” I pause. I needed to think of what to say, if I tell him ‘I’m thinking of this mystery man I met in Essempee who I plan to marry when I have the money to get a house’ he either won’t believe me or tell the whole ship. “What to do when we get to London. I heard there’s a nice marketplace we could stop by just a few miles away from the suppliers.”

He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn’t say anything. He starts to clean up the kitchen and every so often would shoot me a glance as if he wants me to keep talking. He knows.

“Have you ever had feelings for someone, Alex?”

He stops and turns, tilting his head slightly.

“Someone you barely knew.”

Quackity sighed. He set down the rag he’d just folded and leaned against the wooden counter. “I have.” His arms were now folded across his chest as he waited for me to say something. “Okay.”

I kept thinking of him, the man I met at the party. The way he says my name kept swirling around in my head, even when I had no reason to think of him. He never called me by my first name; said it sounded too personal. He preferred being formal and calling me Jacobs. I however didn’t know his last name, so all I had to call him was Sapnap. I was sure it was a nickname but he didn’t tell me much about him. That included his name and why he worked in an old, rundown bar.

“Why do you ask?” He asked. I looked back up, not realizing I’d been avoiding eye contact.

“Just curious.” I lied.

“Well, I’m sure whoever caught your eye is lovely.” He turned back around to stir the pasta and I could hear a tinge of negativity in his voice. It sounded almost sarcastic.

In the silence that followed I remembered a time he’d told me about his ex-husband. It was a short thing he quickly avoided but the way he talked about him almost hurt to listen to. “Schlatt.” He died of a heart attack shortly before I had met Quackity and he hadn’t told me until roughly a year later.

Over dinner him and I along with the rest of the ship, Tubbo and George, talked about how everything should go when we get to London. We’d go, grab the supplies, spend the day at the market and a night at the inn. We'd leave just before sunrise the next day. I knew I’d stop by the post office and send Sapnap a letter. Our next stop after London is Essempee, I could let him know I’ll be there and where he could meet me.

“Karl.”

I zone back in.

“Yes?” Tubbo was standing up to the left of me, everyone else had left already. The sink was full of everyone’s dishes. I dreaded doing them, especially since we were low on dishes. I made a mental note to get more at the market.

“Are you alright?” He put his hand on the table and cocked his head a bit. “Yeah, I’ve just been out of it lately. I’ll get it together,” I stood up and walked towards the dishes. “Sorry Tubbo.”

He gives me a sympathetic look and walks out. “It’s alright.” He says from the doorway.

-

The next morning, I had woken up around 4pm. I had stayed up to make sure the ship didn’t change direction midway through the night again. I was extra careful this time because I just wanted this trip to be over with.

The inn we stay at in London always has amazing food and beds, and quite honestly I was getting tired of fish and pasta.

“Good morning Karl.” Quackity patted my back and smiled. He was always the most energetic person in the room, combined with Tubbo the ship was one of the loudest I’d been on.

“Mornin’. What are the other two up to?” I grab my jacket from the bedside table and place it over my shoulders.

“Tubbo took a nasty fall trying to fix a hole in the sail and George is patching him up now.” He hands me a cup of coffee he’d been holding. “Sail’s fixed now though.”

I take a sip of the coffee and sigh. I missed the coffee the castle made for guests. The way Quackity made it was always too watery but I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn’t want it.

“I hope he’s alright. Where’d he get hurt?”

“Scraped his hands and his knee’s got a gash.” He puts his hands on his hips and gestures over to the door, presumably where Tubbo is.

“I’ll go check on him.”

I walk out and see Tubbo sitting next to George on the floor. One of his hands is wrapped and the other was being worked on. I couldn’t see his other injury but I assumed he was alright due to the way he was sitting.

“Tubbo, you alright?” He looks up, clearly tired.

“Huh, oh, yeah, thank God for George the medic.” He quipped. The three of us laughed slightly. I sat down next to them and glanced up at the sail. Quackity was right, the sail was mended. Tubbo was always fast to work, he didn’t have a place to stay and due to his relation to ex-tyrant Schlatt no where would hire him. I felt bad for the boy though, he was only a kid. He clung to us like a family.

“Tubbo, when you’re doing better can you pull up the net?” Quackity shouted from his room.

“Yes sir!” George and I looked at him to make sure he was okay. Tubbo stood up and winced at the sudden movement in his knee again. His hands were now wrapped and he could do what he was told at least.

I walked over to Quackity’s room and cautiously opened the door. Inside, he was hanging up a change of clothes. “Can I help you?” He turned and smiled at me.

“I just came to let you know we should be in London by tomorrow morning.” I held my arms behind my back. He was never mean or strict but him simply having the position of power on the ship intimidated me. “Perfect. Tell Tubbo to hang up clothes to dry when he’s done.”

“Yes sir.” I walked out and sighed. I looked across the ship to Tubbo, who was struggling with a heavy bag of fish.

“Want some help?” I walked over and grabbed the other end of the net, it was less me asking and more-so telling him I’ll help. “Thank you.”

I helped him pull them up and place them into the tub for containment.

“Quackity said for you to hang the clothes up, but I can tell you’re having a hard time.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “Go to your room and rest for today, we’ll be in London in the morning.”

He nodded and smiled. George looked at me and smiled from the head of the ship. He was typically in charge with sailing the ship, however some nights I’d take over, or Quackity would do it the night before we arrive somewhere. As Tubbo walked back to the rooms, George stood up.

“Alex told me you’ve fallen for someone.” He leaned against the post and crossed his arms.

“He’s lying.” I replied, smiling and folding the wet clothes over my arm to carry.

“I don’t think so, he has no reason to.”

I clipped the clothes onto a drying rack and scoffed.

“Well if you’re really that interested,” I turned around to face him. “Yes. I met a man at a party, said he works at a bar, and he promised we’d get married.” George was amused by how quickly I gave in. He was a pain to argue with, if I’m being honest, and I didn’t have the energy to.

“He sounds very charming.” He sounded sarcastic but i ignored it. He laughed to himself quietly.

I hung up the last few shirts and remembered a conversation Quackity and I had. “Aren’t you also interested in someone?” I mirrored his posture in a mocking way.

“We don’t talk about him.” He shook his head, a smile still stuck to his face.

“Oh but I think we do! Tell me George, what lad has caught your eye?” I mimicked his accent and laughed. He rolled his eyes at me.

“You’ll ridicule me.”

“Try me, I won’t.”

He took a long breath, preparing himself, but I could tell he was still enjoying this moment.

“You know the ruler of Essempee?” He shakily said.

“King Eret? Yeah, we stay at his castle all the time-”

“No, the overall ruler.” He cut me off.

“Oh.”

It hit me. He meant Dream, the one who declared Eret “king” yet still made the decisions for the kingdom.

“Yeah.” He had a small tinge of regret in his voice, as if it was shameful to admit he had feelings for him. I was sort of glad we got off the subject of me though.

“When did you get a chance to meet him?” I ask, trying to lighten his mood. First encounters are always a pleasant story to tell.

“It was during the king’s masquerade.” I resisted the urge to tell him that's where I met Sapnap too. “He brought me away because I was clearly not interested and asked me to dance. He had his mask on as always, and even though I couldn’t see his face I could hear his smile and I knew he was enjoying himself. It was a nice night.”

I smile softly. He was looking down at the ground, happily thinking about it to himself.

“I’m gonna prepare dinner. We’ll be in London tomorrow morning.” He nodded me off and I went to the kitchen. I grabbed some fish from the cooler and took out the bones and guts. I had gotten good at preparing fish over the time I spent on several ships. El Rapids was the best ship I’d ever been on, honestly. I joined a few when I was younger because I was taught to navigate and sail, it earned me some money and a place to stay so I got on my feet for a bit. After a while of living in Essempee, I decided to get back to the sea when Quackity had told me he’d be the captain of a ship. Here, we didn’t have official roles really, but we had jobs. Quackity was the self proclaimed “captain” of the ship because he’s the one that organized everything. He got the deal with the suppliers.

Bring them stolen goods, and we’ll take their food and repair equipment. We had a friend of Tubbo’s do the stealing portion of everything, and it was one of the reasons we stayed as guests in the castle rather than at a hotel. Tommy, Tubbo’s friend, would sneak around or stay in another room where he knew valuable items were stored. His most effective method is staying in the room with Eret for the night. He had to be the most protected since he was the youngest of us five. I heard he had three older brothers, but I couldn’t be sure. I assumed they were the ones who taught him “the art of thievery” as he insisted on calling on it. I never questioned him, he got the job done at least and gave us food to eat. He was rarely allowed onto the ship itself due to the aforementioned brothers.

I started humming a tune that Sapnap and I sang together the night we met. He taught me new sea shanties since he too had sailed before. He told me stories of the adventures he went on when he was younger. In contrast to our ship, a trading ship, he participated in wars and battles almost monthly. Of course, eventually it got tiring so he retired and began to work at a bar in Essempee.

When I’d finished working on dinner, I called everyone down to eat. Tubbo was asleep, so I put a rag over his plate and left it on his bedside table. He was always the one to take care of me, arguably the most empathetic person on board, so it was only fair I do the same for him.

“Rest well everyone, we have a long day tomorrow.” Quackity announced before retreating to his room. His room was separate from the rest of us, and noticeably nicer. It made sense since he was the captain though. He had a nice wooden desk to the right of his bed he worked at to write letters and secure trade deals. I knew he traded his own goods alongside the stolen ones, but I never got around to asking what it was. He had everything we had to give them in barrels and they’d pay us in food, tools, and medical supplies. I don’t think the way we did things was entirely legal, if I’m honest.

“Yes sir.” The two of us replied in unison. We walked back to our room, standing in front of the three beds laid next to each other. They were surprisingly comfortable for a ship Quackity afforded strictly by himself. George and I laid down, but in contrast to his ability to sleep, I had trouble that night.

After a bit of laying down silently next to the two sleeping boys, I got up and went out to the deck. Quackity was sailing that night so we could sleep. He usually made us do the work when we arrived. I sat down at the head of the ship, just above his room. I couldn’t tell if he didn’t see me or already knew what was going on and decided not to ask.

I stared out into the sea, watching the ship bob and tilt with every wave that came around. It was calming.

“Sapnap would like this view. It’s peaceful.” I mumble to myself.

“You alright there Jacobs?” Quackity spoke, suddenly behind me. I jumped and turned quickly to face him.

“Oh, Alex, hi, yes.” I rushed to get out. I sighed and composed myself. “Yes, I’m alright.”

“You’ve been talking to yourself for the past five minutes.” He sat down next to me, attempting to comfort me.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sailing?” I asked, a genuine question that accidentally came off as redirecting the subject.

“Everything’s set up just fine.” He reassured me. I looked between him and the water, settling on the water after a minute. “You’ve been zoned out since we left Essempee pretty much, I wanna make sure you’re okay.”

I smile at the thought. He checked in on us often already, but this time it felt like genuine concern.

“I keep thinking about Sapnap.” I admitted. I didn’t like to say it out loud but it was such a great thing to happen, just for it to suddenly end for god knows how long. “I miss him.”

He sighed and looked down at the floor. I felt like he understood how I was feeling and wanted to comfort me, but wasn’t entirely sure how to. “I know. I haven’t heard much about him but you’ve never acted like this, so I’m sure he’s great.” He gave me a half smile, but there was still a touch of sadness to him. I might have reminded him of Schlatt or another past lover he left behind. “He was.”

“Was?” He asked cautiously.

“Oh, he’s not uh,” I looked back at the ground. “Dead. He’s just far.” I tried to fix it but my wording was just getting worse. He laughed a bit at my obvious panic. “I understand. Well, I’ll let them know we’ll be staying in Essempee longer next time. We have, what a week and a half?” I nodded. “You’ll be alright Karl, he’ll be with you soon.” He stood back up and walked to his post. I smiled to myself, honestly enjoying his attempt to comfort me. The air was thin and the waves were loud. Everything smelled like salt and it was the best feeling in the world.

In that moment, knowing I’d see Sapnap soon, knowing my crewmates were sleeping well, and knowing I could trust Quackity, I felt safe.

Everything felt calm.

I was okay.


	2. II

_ “I don’t like the thought of knowing you’re here, someone so beautiful, waiting for someone who can barely keep his head on straight.” _

_ “I’ll wait as long as I have to. I see the same beauty in you.” _

-

“Alright boys, listen up.” Quackity set down a barrel, catching our attention. We all put down our chores and looked.

“We’ll be there in about ten minutes, you can rest until we get there. However, things are going to be going differently today.” George, Tubbo and I glanced at each other, waiting for Quackity to continue. We were nervous we’d gotten in trouble despite doing nothing to cause it.

“I’ll need one person,” he looked me in the eyes as he spoke. “To help me bring in a box of what we’re giving them. It’s a bit heavy, but you three can go to the marketplace while I talk with them.”

We nodded and gave a quick “yes sir” before setting our things down and going back to our rooms. I decided to get changed since the clothes had finished drying. Our clothes were always a bit damp upon putting them on since we had no sort of technology to dry them properly. We also only had about three outfits each due to money troubles. Quackity kept saying this deal would make each of us about 2k. I doubted him, but of course I never spoke about it.

When we arrived at the dock, there were three men waiting. Quackity looked at me and nodded.

I grabbed the carton of goods, him on the other side lifting it and setting it in front of a tall wooden building. The whole situation was nerve-wracking if I’m honest. I’d be more surprised if I wasn’t scared of the three burly and scarred men watching me struggle to carry a box of who knows what. When we had given them everything he looked back to the three of us.

“The marketplace is up north, there should be a carriage somewhere that can take you. Get me some food, I’m dying to eat something good for once.” He laughed and turned back around.

“Rude.” Tubbo retorted jokingly.

We made our way along the street until we reached it, not wanting to pay for a carriage. It had tons of tents and tables set up with barrels of food and jewelry. Some setups had art, clothing, or handmade dinnerware.

“I’ll get Alex food, you two look for medical supplies and dishes. Get whatever else you want, I don't care." George sounded mildly aggressive but smiled at us.

He was usually like that, smiling. He never was very emotional or sentimental around us but he sometimes would talk in his sleep. I assumed it was nightmares or something along those lines, but he started saying names, and he never sounded necessarily upset. I understood. I would sometimes dream about when I was younger or the masquerade, good memories. He'd say "don't leave" more often than not in the dreams and it upset me in a way I couldn't understand. I think it was just empathy wanting me to help him or listen to him explain why. The night before was the closest I'd ever gotten to him opening up, honestly.

"On it." Tubbo replied. I realized I'd been spaced out again, fidgeting with my necklace. I'd been doing that a lot lately; I made a mental note to pay more attention. It's not like thinking about stuff would get me anywhere new.

"Where'd you get that?" Tubbo pointed to the citrine stone around my neck wrapped in a black wire and hung by twine. I smiled, "Sapnap gave it to me."

He gagged jokingly and left it there. I think he was growing tired of me mentioning him, but he was a good friend and would listen anyways.

We quickly came across a tent with handmade silverware and dishes. I was excited to not have to do the dishes for a few days, Tubbo however, was amazed by the artwork on each of them. He took his time staring and admiring the colorful details on the ceramic. I shook my head and left him to gawk some more while I found medical supplies. And maybe a snack, I was craving sweet things since we rarely ever had any on ship.

A tent a few turns down read “Puffy and Niki’s Bakery” with small hearts doodled around. I smiled to myself in relief of finding the food I wanted.

“Hello! What can I get for you today?” The lady had long, curly white hair and ram horns. I suppose that’s where she got the name Puffy then. The horns were similar to how Quackity had described Schlatt’s. Her voice was low and comforting, a smile plastered on her face, subtle and sweet. “I’ll have a cheese danish and,” I glanced down at the container of honey straws. “Three honey straws.” I remembered Tubbo saying how he missed his aunt making them on occasion.

“Oh, those are actually free, we raise the bees and sell honey jars, and make the straws with whatever we can't fit.” I grabbed three and smiled at her as she turned and grabbed a cheese danish from a box. The whole stand smelled great.

“Karl!” Tubbo shouted, concerning a few people around us. He was holding a stack of nicely wrapped plates, four to be exact. They all had different intricate designs and colors. I noticed no two things at the place were the same, probably why he took so long to get back with them.

“Hey, I was just getting a snack,” I grabbed my danish wrapped in parchment and put it in my coat pocket. It had been getting colder out, which meant it was almost time to sail back to Essempee for the winter. Spring through Fall we spend on sea, and Winter is spent in the king’s castle. I honestly didn’t know why I kept calling him “the king” since we all knew him by his name, Eret. No one called him that to his face either to be fair.

I noticed Tubbo’s small horns were growing curled, similar to how Puffy’s were. I looked between the two and noticed surprisingly similar features. Same rounded eyes and lip shape. I brushed it off as a species thing and ignored it.

“Puffy?” Tubbo almost dropped the plates and hugged her over the stand. I fixed them so they wouldn’t fall.

“Hey Tubbo!” The two were beaming like old friends. “Karl, this is my aunt Puffy.” She nodded to confirm.

“Oh! Well it’s great to meet you Ms. Puffy, Tubbo’s been a great crewmate.” I put my hand on his shoulder and felt him tense a bit.

“Crewmate?” She tilted her head and looked to Tubbo for an answer. He backed away and stuttered trying to explain, I heard a few "Well not really"s in there, but for the most part it was gibberish.

"Tubbo, Tubbo, I can explain this, relax." I looked him in the eyes and he took a deep breath. "Ms. Puffy-"

"Just Puffy is fine.”

"Puffy, we took Tubbo onto our ship so he can learn to sail and cook and everything because he didn't have the money for a house," I glanced at Tubbo, who was now looking at the ground, holding the plates tightly to his chest. "He was essentially homeless and we gave him a place to stay." I summed up. She looked between us.

"Niki, I'll be back in a bit!" Puffy yelled to a pink haired girl who had been sitting in the back of the stand, sketching something it looked like. She nodded and smiled at her. "We're gonna talk about this." She was a bit more stern now, but more concerned than anything else. I noticed a look of hers that made Tubbo sink and his grip on the plates loosen. 

We walked to a small clearing where there were no longer people around. She, Puffy, took a deep breath and looked between us.

“Karl, was it?” She gestures to me, less of a question and more of a start. “You took my nephew onto a ship-”

“Me, George, and Quackity.”

She paused.

“Yes. You, George, and Quackity took my nephew onto a ship.”

Tubbo and I both nod, he’s still avoiding eye contact.

“Oh god when Schlatt hears about this.”

That caught his attention. Him and I look at each other with concern, mutually not knowing what to do. 

“Schlatt, uh,” I started. Tubbo nods at me. “Schlatt’s… no longer with us.” I spoke gently. I didn’t know how she knew Schlatt but maybe they were related. That would make Tubbo his son? Or they have a third sibling. I knew it wasn’t the time to ask.

“He’s what?” Her whole face dropped. “And no one thought to tell me?” She wasn’t angry. Her voice was aggressive but her face was sinking. Tears welled up in her eyes and I could tell she didn’t want to cry in front of us.

“He’s no longer with us,” I took a deep breath. 

“He died of a heart attack roughly two years ago.”

She didn’t respond. Tubbo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She ducked down and cried for a minute into his shoulder. He wasn’t crying, but there was emotion on his face. He regretted something. Probably not telling her if I had to guess, but what could he do? He was a broke homeless kid, and I don’t think he was too proud to be related to Schlatt. I didn’t know what to do honestly. I stood there, hands in my pockets, waiting for someone to say something. 

“I’m sorry Puffy.” Tubbo whispered. She wiped her eyes and sat back up. There were tear stains on Tubbo’s shoulder and her face was flushed.

She ran her thin sleeve over her face again and forced a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. You should’ve told me Tubbo, I would’ve let you stay with me.”

He looked down at the ground sheepishly (literally?). “I know. I knew you would never let me sail if I asked so I did it anyway.” He mumbled, half guilty sounding. 

I laughed at their calm interaction. It was nice that he was related to someone so sweet, what I'd give to have that kind of family. I handed her extra money I had in my pocket. "Get yourself something to relax, you deserve it. I'm sorry for your loss."

It wasn't much but in the moment it was all I could think to do. I honestly was never good with comforting people, but I felt empathy for them. I knew I had to do something about it. She nodded at me, unable to verbally form a thank you.

“I have a place in Essempee, last time I saw you you were there, so if you go there anytime soon you can stay with me.” 

He wiped the quickly forming tears from his eyes and smiled at her. “We’ll be there in a little over a month.” Tubbo fixed his clothes and grabbed the dinnerware back. 

“You and Niki have a bakery together right?” I asked.

She hesitates. “Yeah, do you know her?” She seemed concerned but let me talk. I guess knowing Tubbo trusts me made her a bit less cautious.

“I know someone who has a brother who knows her, to put it simply.” I smile reassuringly. “I’ve heard nothing but good things about her.” She smiled to herself. 

“I don’t think there’s anything bad to say about her.” There was a familiar fondness in her voice, I recognized it immediately. There was something between them but neither of us pushed it or asked questions.

I took a second to look at the similarities between her and Tubbo. They had the same hair type, very fluffy and soft, well maintained. I couldn't tell what they were. Faun? Satyr? I settled on satyr until further confirmation. He was much younger than her so his horns were still small and unnoticeable under his hair. They were almost the same color and mostly covered. Their noses were both slightly darker at the tips and their ears had small tufts of fur on the ends. However, she had the eyes of a goat, while Tubbo had rounded, curious eyes. 

What confused me most is if Schlatt was his dad (I assumed they didn't have another sibling, and the way she mentioned him as the first person she'd tell), would that make Quackity his other parent? That would make sense, he was the one to introduce him to me, and he always clung to Quackity more than anyone else. He never called him dad though, he'd call him mom on occasion as a joke, but it was always Alex or Quackity. I decided I'd ask Quackity about it when we got back on board, right now wasn't the time.

And I had heard of Niki. Tubbo is Tommy's friend, Tommy is Wilbur's brother, Wilbur is Niki's best friend. Or at least I thought he was her best friend until I met Puffy. Are they even friends? It was confusing.

"We should be heading on our way, we have more things to get for the ship.” Tubbo looked at me, clearly wanting to leave. He didn’t answer her offer to stay with her, I assumed he just didn’t want to.

I wouldn't want to either.

I fidgeted with the letter in my pocket, wanting to have it mailed out already. I was tired of not being able to communicate with him.

"Yeah, it's been great to meet you Karl." Puffy hugged me tight and smiled. 

“You too Puffy. Stay safe, and tell Niki I say hi.” 

-

“That’ll be one pound.”

We had been given our payment early, the first thing I did was use some spare change to mail out the letter to Sapnap. I handed the worker three pounds and smiled. 

“Tip. Keep it.” 

I walked out without another word and felt satisfied. Sapnap would get his letter by the time we’d be back in Essempee. It was over a month away but I was willing to wait. I’d waited this long, hadn’t I?

“Karl!” Tubbo walked up behind me, smiling. “We’re about to go back to the inn, are you coming with us?”

I shuffled through my options quickly in my head before deciding not to.

“I’m gonna stay at the beach for a bit longer, I’ll just be there later than you guys.” I walked along the deck. He didn’t say anything and went back, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

_ “Where should we have our wedding?”  _

_ “The beach.” I was staring down at my necklace. A beautiful citrine stone wrapped in copper wire. Handmade. _

_ “Why the beach? Wouldn’t you get worried about your suit getting wet?” _

_ “I like the ocean.” _

_ He smiled fondly at me. I knew he’d take note of that. He was observant in that way. _

_ “I guess that’s why you’re a sailor.” He laughed to himself. There was no humor though, I could tell he was sad.  _

_ “Why don’t you come with me?” I hadn’t thought to ask. _

_ “I get seasick, I’d be no help.” _

_ I nodded solemnly. It made sense but the thought of being away for too long made my stomach turn. _

_ “Promise you’ll be here when I’m back?” _

_ “I promise.” _ __  
_  
_ __ “And you won’t replace me?”

_ He pauses, taking in what I said. _

_ “I could never.” _

_ He was my home. The ocean may have held a place in my heart but he owned it. He was infectious and charming, and he was nothing less than perfect.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is short. I didn't have much filler to write so I thought I'd get it out of the way as fast as possible, and it still ended up taking longer than I expected. I'll get the next one out sooner and it'll be more exciting I promise :)


End file.
